If Today Was Your Last Day
by skye hakari
Summary: songfic with If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. Dedicated to the amazingly beutiful anime that just blew me away Please read if you like the anime!


**Okay, so this is the first ever "songfic" I've written. I kind of set it up oddly, at least to me it was, but I honestly had fun writing it. I basicaaly chopped up the lyrics and decided roughly what scene would go where then just filled it all in. So the scenes do follow the show's plotline, but do jump around a bit later on. Some of the scnes are my own spin on what actually happened in the anime, and some are scenes that I made-up/pondered-over on my own using my imagination. [insert rainbow sparkliness] So yeah...please enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I seriously do not own the anime/manga. If I did, it would be absolutely useless to have even written this. So me no own, you no sue. I believe that I can be no clearer. Also, I don't own the song by Nickelback. It'd be kind of creepy if I could sing exactly like Chad Kroeger. It would be REALLY creepy.**

_

* * *

_

My best friend gave me the best advice

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
__Leave no stone unturned  
__Leave your fears behind  
__And try to take the path less traveled by  
__That first step you take is the longest stride_

Chrono leaned backwards against the solid oak tree as he watched Joshua and Rosette chase each other across the grass-covered lakeside. A soft breeze whistled through the air and the devil sighed in slight contentment. Even though he could feel the stores of Astral in his body deplete slowly, Chrono was happy where he was. Rosette, noticing the look on Chrono's face, left Joshua to play by himself and walked over to sit by her newfound friend. Her twin braids flew in the breeze and her eyes twinkled. For a few moments, Chrono was purely caught in the tranquil sea of her glimmering eyes, but was soon snapped out of it by a sudden fit of coughing. If he didn't find some Astral soon, it might just be the end of him.

"Chrono?! Are you alright?" Rosette quickly grabbed the coughing devil for support and slowly shifted him back up into a sitting position. Once the coughing ended, Chrono spoke.

"I'm fine. Just running out of Astral..." Chrono began coughing once again and nearly began praying that this was not the end for him. He didn't want to leave the two siblings all alone. Especially Rosette.

"Then how do you get some? What is it?" Chrono smiled sadly as he looked up at the concerned blonde.

"Astral is the energy devils use to live. I lost my horns, so I can't collect it on my own anymore. I-I use this..." He slowly grasped the astral-collecting watch and held it out to where they could see in. Rosette frowned.

"Then why are you running out?" She reached out for the watch. "Do you need someone to--"

"No!" Rosette looked up, startled by Chrono's sudden outburst. Chrono slowly took a breath and explained.

"If you open that, it'll slowly suck away the Astral that keeps you alive. Your lifespan will grow shorter and--"

"So? We'll deal with that when it gets here. Right now we need to make sure that you'll still be here. Carpe Diem." Rosette smiled.

"Seize the day? Did Minister Rennington tell you that?" Joshua seemed to sulk for a minute, but perked up when Rosette slowly reached out for the watch. Chrono sighed in defeat then surrendered the astral-collecting device to the determined blonde. She looked calmly at the device for a minute or two and then pulled apart the two metal prongs holding the watch closed. Astral energy spiraled around the trio and Chrono felt his full strength returning. His body filled with energy and the devil could feel it change. Soon, a full-grown Chrono filled with his full might stood in front of the two siblings. Joshua just stared upwards with eyes filled with wonder. Rosette looked upwards with a relieved smile spread across her face. Chrono reached out and pressed the two prongs back onto the watch and soon had returned to his energy-sealed form. The three of them smiled and soon were once again enjoying the day that they had been given, thoroughly seizing every moment of it.

_If today was your last day  
__If tomorrow was too late  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday_

Rosette looked out through the window of the frozen orphanage and curled up in the corner. Noticing her retreat, Chrono knelt beside her.

"Rosette? Are you...okay?" It was a stupid question, seeing as she had just lost everything, but Chrono felt the need to ask it. The blonde looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking about how we'll have to leave here soon. I was thinking about joining the Magdalene Order...." Rosette seemed close to tears, so Chrono wrapped his arms around her and held her as she leaned into his comforting embrace.

"Are you sure? You'll just have more encounters with...my kind. Do you really want that?" Rosette's head shot up at the kind devil's comment and protested.

"I think I'll be just fine 'handling it', and you are nothing like the ones who-- who took-- took Joshua--"

At the mention of her brother, the strong-willed girl seemed as if she was going to cry again. Chrono pulled her close and encased the watch in his free hand.

"I promise that I won't leave you. Wherever you go, I'll be there, okay?" Rosette nodded slowly and smiled up at the only friend she seemed to have left in this world. She sighed.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I'll join the Magdalene Order...get some kick-butt weapons...rescue Joshua...and all live--together--again--" And with that, the blonde girl fell asleep in Chrono's arms, the horrific scene of her frozen past surrounding them. The purple-haired devil smiled sadly to himself and let the poor girl sleep. They were all each other had. And Chrono had a feeling that everything would eventually get much, much worse before it got any better. If it got any better. But, it didn't matter. He'd be there for her until the very end.

_Would you live each moment like your last  
__Leave old pictures in the past  
__Donate every dine you have  
__It today was your last day_

Rosette Christopher ambled down the sidewalk casually, in her standard nun uniform, and was followed closely by a laden-down Chrono. The poor devil was forced to carry the large box of Rosette's weapons all the way back to headquarters, seeing as Rosette had once again crashed the car. And, once again, she was acting as if everything was completely normal. Well, with her, complete and utter chaos was a daily thing. Chrono chuckled ironically and continued trudging after the carefree blonde. Suddenly, as if from the shadows, a beautiful singing voice echoed throughout the streets. Rosette instantly became interested and continually searched through the crowd in search of the angelic voice. Once the pair came across a young girl in ragged clothing, Rosette came to a stop and serenely closed her eyes. After listening intently, the blonde spoke.

"Hey, Chrono, doesn't she remind you of Azmaria? They both have such beautiful voices..." A twinge of sadness entered into Rosette's voice as the girl began a new song. It was one they had often sung together back at the orphanage. Back when she still had Joshua. After a long moment of purely listening, Rosette reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of coins that she'd saved up to go spend. Instead, she walked over and handed the money to the girl. A little boy poked out from behind her as Chrono approached as well.

"Here you go. Go buy yourselves some clothes and food. My name is Rosette Christopher. This is my partner, Chrono. If you ever need anything, you can find us at the Magdalene Order." Chrono smiled as he watched Rosette walk away before the young girl could even offer her thanks. No matter how loud and boisterous she could get, Chrono knew that Rosette was a truly kind person at heart. Slowly, the worn-out devil once again began chasing his beloved contractor. Things finally seemed to actually be moving in their favor. Moving towards a better future. For all of them.

_Going against the grain should be a way of life  
__What's worth the price is always worth the fight_

"Rosette Christopher, this time, you have gone too FAR! Two whole blocks of buildings! TWO BLOCKS!!"

"But it wasn't my fault! That stupid one-horned devil kept getting stronger every time I shot him so it was really hard to beat him and I didn't even touch the buildings the stupid devil did and it was him and not me!"

"But you should be more responsible! You're hardly a child anymore. Couldn't you have stopped him sooner?!"

"I would've if I could've! Give me a break!"

"I've given you a break every time you've done this!"

"I've only destroyed two blocks once!"

"But you always end up destroying something!"

"It isn't my fault!"

"You need to learn to be more responsible!"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"That still doesn't--" Their shouting was muffled by the closed door into unintelligible bickering. Minister Remington sighed and looked straight ahead of him. Chrono stood there, deadpanned by the level of shouting. The two of them sighed in unison. Would Sister Kate and Rosette ever get along? Without shouting?

_Every second counts cause there's no second try  
__So live it like you're never living twice  
__Don't take the free ride in your whole life_

"Rosette! Look out!" Azmaria screamed as she and Satella dove aside, a rampaging devil barreling past them. The Order had five people working on this case, plus Satella, and the creature just kept destroying block after block. Rosette grabbed a machine gun and emptied the Sacreds within it on the massive beast. It didn't stop. Chrono grabbed the headstrong girl and pulled her out of the way as the devil barreled into a nearby building, mere inches from where they had been.

"We can't keep letting it continue it's rampage! What's left for us to do?" Chrono began searching through their portable arsenal, searching for anything they might have left. Rosette looked around her and slowly lifted her hand to clasp the watch that bound them together.

"Chrono, we--"

"No! Absolutely not! There's got to be something else in here..."

"Chrono, you know there isn't. Just listen to me. If we release your power, this could be ended before that thing can destroy anything else. Please...just don't worry about me--"

"That's never going to happen." Rosette looked in shock at her partner. He sighed. "I'm never going to stop worrying about you, but how can I not listen to you? Fine, unlock the watch." Rosette smiled in relief and pulled the two prongs away from the watch. Astral flew around her and into Chrono. Soon, he stood before her in full powers He sprang into the air, unfurled his wings, and dove towards the rampaging devil. It didn't take long for the powerful once-sinner to defeat the cause of the destruction. The other members of the Order gazed on in awe and apparent apprehension. Rosette sighed. There would never be any turning back. She'd plowed straight through from the time she met Chrono and she would until the clock ran out. And for that, she held no regrets.

_If today was your last day  
__If tomorrow was too late  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday_

Rosette Christopher looked down at the watch that connected her so deeply to the life she held. Aion stood a few yards away. The blonde could feel the anger she felt for the Sinner fill her body and threaten to spill over. Did he thinks that she would betray everything she had lived for so easily? Betray the Order? Betray Chrono? Chrono. She prayed with every fiber of her being that her partner had somehow released himself from being frozen. Though the chances were slim, Rosette had faith. She'd always had faith. It was faith that had pushed her through all the hard times, and Rosette couldn't imagine what she'd do without it. Slowly, as if a disease spreading within her, a numbness crept through Rosette's body and she could feel herself begin to lose orientation with the world. This was Aion's control, she knew it. A single tear softly rolled down her cheeks as the headstrong girl realized exactly the situation she was in. She was the Apostle of Justice. The most powerful. The one Anon wanted. Had wanted. The one he had sitting weakly before him. A twinge of fear sparked in Rosette as she struggled to fight his influence. But, she knew she was losing. Images of her friends shifted through her mind as she prayed for their safety. The blonde put her faith in them to figure out how to solve this. Because soon, she knew that her free will would be twisted beyond comprehension. She put her faith in Chrono coming to rescue her. Normally, she would laugh at the situation. But this wasn't normal. The numbness crept through her and Rosette finished her faithful prayer. Because without faith, there was nothing to keep her going.

_Would you lire each moment like your last  
__Leave old pictures in the past  
__Donate every dime you have_

Azmaria shuffled her feet as she traveled down the vacant sidewalks of the Order. The situation was only getting worse and worse. Satella was dead. Aion had Rosette. Bleak didn't even begin to describe the way things looked. She shakingly gazed at the nostalgic picture that rested in her hands. The one they had taken at the fair. The all looked so happy....

"Chrono! Chrono, wait up!" Azmaria spotted the kind devil and waved the picture in his direction. He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, walking away without a second glance. Azmaria kneeled on the ground and cried. Would things ever be good again?

_And would you call old friends you never see  
__Reminisce old memories_

Anna, Claire, and Mary shuffled along the bridge walkway at the Order. Silence reigned supreme, as did grief. With Rosette appearing at Aion's side and the attacks on the Magdalene Order, things were becoming bleaker and bleaker. Then, the three young nuns spotted Chrono walking in the opposite direction as them. The look on his face was sad enough to make anyone cry. They immediately pounced on him, comforting words and offers of aid pouring from them lithe water. Chrono just kept walking. Claire couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you have to keep doing this? You don't have to fight him alone!"

"I just know Aion. I've fought him, many times. I'm the only one who can." Chrono admitted sadly, as if there was more to it.

"How do you know Aion so well, as you say? It's not like you were his comrade or anything, right?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I helped Aion defeat Pandemonium. I helped him kidnap the first with Rosette's marks. Fifty years ago, I was his friend. This is my fight, not yours." They all stood there gaping in shock. And with that, Chrono walked away.

_Would you forgive your enemies_

Chrono looked up at his once-friend. The Sinner who stood smugly behind Rosette. A hatred borne of a hurtthat comes only from the heart boiled up within him and poured into his every living cell. Aion had started all of this. Because of Aion, Rosette would never live the life she could have had. Because of the both of them. Chrono gripped the holy sword tighter and looked into Rosette's cold, emotionless eyes. No, this was Aion's doing. With Chrono, those eyes had been happy and lively. He would never forgive him. One day, Aion would pay for everything he had done to Rosette. Suddenly, a single phrase uttered from Rosette's mouth shattered Chrono's thoughts. And with that, his world only sank deeper into the darkness.

_And would you find that one your dreaming of  
__Swear up and down to God above  
__That you'll finally fall in love_

Chrono flinched yet again as his wounds slowly took their toll. Rosette dung to him as they flew through the air. She felt the movement.

"Does it hurt? Is there something--"

"No. No.-just...I'm fine. We're almost there and then all I need to do is rest."

"Chrono, where exactly ane we going?"

"Somewhere remote, where nobody will bother us. I just thought that...with the watch and...since your time is..." Rosette smiled sadly.

"I get it, Chrono. Thank you." The two then lapsed into silence as they finished their flight, soon landing in front of a small wood cabin. The evening sun glistened across the scene and added a warm hue to the place. Rosette's eyes filled with tears.

"It's....beautiful..." The now-sealed Chrono smiled and looked over at Rosette.

"Yeah, it is. I saw it a while back and I remembered how you love the countryside, So this seemed like it would be perfect."

"You didn't have to. I--just spending time with you would have been enough..."

"But I wanted it to be perfect, for you. It's because....Rosette...I love you." The blonde girl looked into the eyes of her partner and, for the first time in a long time, felt as if everything would really be okay. As she wrapped her arms around him and they softly kissed, Rosette felt as if the world was finally beginning to be set right. At least, their world would be....if only for the little time they had left.

_**If today was your last day**_

_If today was your last day  
__Would you make your mark  
__On ending a broken heart_

Satella gazed up at the sky as she felt her lifeblood flow from every pore of her body. It was her end, and she knew it. Her only regret was that in the very end she still could not put her inner demons to rest. Well, and also that she wouldn't be able to see how Chrono and Rosette would finish things out. That would be quite a sight. Sadly, Satella felt a warm cloak being placed over her cold body and blearily saw the vague outlines of her dear friends. As she pictured her sister's face one more time, Satella slowly slipped away....quite disappointing...especially when...she was so...very...close...

_You know it's never too late  
__To shoot for the stars  
__Regardless of who you are_

"Azmaria, are you sure about this? Joining the Order is a huge responsibility and can get quite violent, as you've seen with... Rosette... and there's a chance that you won't get very far."

"I've decided, Sister Kate. I want to be strong and determined just like Rosette was. Taking the steps to join the Order is only the first trial that I must go through to be more like her. Besides, I don't really have anywhere else to go to...and after what I've seen...I truly do want to help...." Sister Kate sighed as she recognized the look in Azmaria's eyes. The same look she had seen in a young blonde girl many years ago who had been asking the very same thing. The nun smiled fondly.

"Very well. But don't screw up as mochas she did!" Azmaria beamed happily and smiled warmly at the nun. She was so close to her dream. So very close. If only Rosette and Chrono were there to see it.

_So do whatever it takes  
__Cause you can't rewind  
__A moment in this life  
__Let nothing stand in your way  
__Cause the hands of time  
__Are never on your side_

Sunlight streamed down upon the solitary cabin that sat nestled within the grassy hills. Rosette sat on the porch swing at the front of the cabin, slowly swinging back and forth. Early that morning, she had seen the time left on her clock and had burst into tears wrapped in Chrono's arms. Ever since Chrono hat brought her here, Rosette had felt a peace and tranquility that she'd never thought to know in her lifetime. Neither one of them had really spoken much the whole day, but when they did it had been straight from their hearts. Quietly, Chrono crept onto theporch and smiled at the blonde girl. He had dark bags under his eyes and moved stiffly from his injuries, but to Rosette he looked to be everything she could have ever hoped for. With him, she knew that she was loved. When he sat down beside her, some words were exchanged. The sun slowly began its descent down towards the horizon and Rosette felt a small twinge of fear spark within her. Any person would as they felt the clock tick away. Chrono slipped his hand into hers and tightly intertwined their fingers. Tears began to pour down her face as Rosette clung to his chest. Soon, both of them were crying the pain of their lives away. And suddenly, everything was okay. It was as if all weight had been lifted from them. Hands intertwined, Rosette and Chrono rested their heads together and faced towards the horizon, awaiting the moment where the clock finally ceased. Waiting together. Deep down, Rosette wouldn't have wanted things to end any other way.

_If today was your last day  
__If tomorrow was too late  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday  
__Would you live each moment like your last  
__Leave old pictures in the past  
__Donate every dime you have  
__And would you call old friends you never see  
__Reminisce old memories  
__Would you forgive your enemies  
__And would you find the ore your dreaming of  
__Swear up and down to God above  
__That you'll finally fall in love  
__If today was your last day_

**"Because my time is limited, I don't have any time to waste hesitating. That is why I can walk straight ahead. That's why I never stop."**

**~ Rosette Christopher AD 1912-1928)**

**_*END*_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Whoo! Hope you readers liked it ^_^ I truly love the anime and I swear that I cried at the ending. They really should have had a happy ending, but I think it was beautiful anyway. So yeah, this is basically a little dedication to the show I guess....and I reaaly wrote this for myself, but reviews would be highly appreiated ^_^ Until next time!**

**~Skye**

**p.s. This thing WAS NOT beta-ed. So if you saw any big or small mistakes, I would highly appreciate the feedback ^_^**


End file.
